


To Be Loved By You

by Iam_alittle_stitious



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: But I don't care, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fix-It, I did not reread The Selection before writing this and it shows, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, What The Heir should have been, in my opinion, kind of, princesses in love, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_alittle_stitious/pseuds/Iam_alittle_stitious
Summary: Eadlyn has lived her entire life preparing to become the first female heir to the Illean throne. She has prepared for every part of being queen. The only problem is, her selection. The prospect of going through her selection and marrying has filled Eadlyn with dread. Eadlyn is left wondering why this one crucial aspect of becoming queen has become dreaded, until she meets Evelyn.The striking princess sent to Illea as her brother's translator as he vies for her hand in marriage.Or, the wlw version of The Heir. In which Eadlyn is the child Maxon and America deserved.
Relationships: Ahren Schreave/Kile Woodwork, Aspen Leger/Lucy, Eadlyn Schreave & Kile Woodwork, Eadlyn Schreave/OC, Marlee Tames/Carter Woodwork, Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	To Be Loved By You

**Author's Note:**

> The Selection fandom is kind of dead, but this story has been living in my brain and a terribly written google doc rent free for too long. 
> 
> This is the wlw princess story I needed, please enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> 1\. I did not reread The section series before writing this. I didn't worry about being exactly correct about every fact in this fic. I had a story and I wrote it. Not much is drastically different, but please keep in mind some aspects have changed.  
> 2\. Piggybacking on the last disclaimer; I have changed a few ways characters names are spelt. I just prefer spelling Ahren as Aaron. Please forgive me.

Eadlyn Schreave was the heir to the Illean throne, the first female to have the birthright to the throne, and the first recipient of an all male selection. 

She also despised the role her birthright would make of her. 

Eadlyn didn’t remember the moment she learned of her destiny, it was just a fact of her life since she was young. It was also known to her from an early age how big of a deal this was. 

There was this invisible weight on her shoulders, she was given this ‘right’ basically if Eadlyn wasn’t the best ruler her nation had seen every bigoted conservatives would think they were right to disapprove of gender equality. 

Eadlyn loved her country, but more than that she loved her family. Eadlyn worked endlessly to make them proud. 

She could do every part of the job, willingly, wantonly. The one part of it she dreaded was her selection. 

Her parents tried to keep any pressure away from Eadlyn, but the magazine columns and gossiping staff had put marriage in perspective, away from parental love. 

The baseline was this; One, she was only years away from having the torch passed down to her. Two, most monarchs were seen as a stronger and more trustworthy leaders if they were already deep into marriage before ascending. And three, the people were promised a male selection. Eadlyn had it on good authority a large percent of her supporters wanted to watch her selection with ferocity. 

All this led to Eadlyn, sprawled over her coverlet, pyjamas on rifling through picture after picture of blandly handsome men. Her mother, at Eadlyn’s desk for ‘moral support’ that mostly consisted of eating tarts and making faces at the pictures. 

“Oh, that one is quite handsome,” America exclaimed, upsetting her plate as she reached for said man's portfolio. 

“I guess,” Eadlyn really was trying. But she could only fake excitement for so long. 

“Baby, you don’t have to do this right now. You know that right?” Her mother set the plate down on Eadlyn’s desk. Moving to the foot of her bed. Stretching across the bed America grabbed for her daughter's hand.  
“I know you feel a great deal of responsibility, but I need you to know you don’t have to. Your father was a year older then you are now when he had his selection.” She smiled fondly, America couldn’t mention Maxon without fondness seeping out of every cell. Even when they were fighting. It was the only bit of hope Eadlyn could muster when she thought of her own selection, if her parents were so happy maybe she could find a little of that. 

“I know mom. I think it’s time. People are already skeptical, I don’t want to give them any reason to oppose me even if it’s just that they will see me as more respectable.” It was sad but it was the truth. 

At that America snorted, reaching up to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen out of Eadlyn's bun. “You listen here, this is not your burden to bear. You are allowed any path you want. Your father and I will take any of the misogynistic bullshit they throw your way. I just want you to be happy, that's all we ever want for our kids. You hear me?”

Eadlyn couldn’t help but smile. The weight on her back easing. It was nice to share the responsibility sometimes. “Yes mom.”

“Good.” America rifled through the pile. “Now how about this one?”

America rifled through a few more files, only asking about the ones she had deemed suitable. “Eaddy-” her tone was confused. 

“Yeah?” Eadlyn looked up to find America clutching a file tightly.

“Did you know Kile entered?” America looked up, astonishment playing across her slight features.

Eadlyn laughed. “I did actually. It was a joke. We got drun-” Eadlyn cut herself off, horror filled her chest as America slowly raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean we were hanging out and I made a joke about him entering so at least there would be one familiar face. He told me he would do it as long as he could make some big speech about his undying love for me at some point. We filled that out together.” America hummed in a disapproving tone.

“Oh my god mom, what is it?” Eadlyn sighed, resigning herself to some kind of lecture.

“Oh nothing honey, it’s just maybe it isn't a joke to him. Maybe he really does want to be in the running. You two have been friends for a long time. I remember you two and Aaron waddling around on chubby baby legs.” then almost as an afterthought, “I need to call Marlee.” 

Eadlyn sat up straight in disbelief. “Mom!” she half shouted. “Kile does not want to marry me! We are like siblings, it’s almost as gross as marrying Aaron would be.” America grimaced at that. 

Eadlyn pointed at her face, “exactly! Nothing has or ever will happen between me and Kile.”

America lifted her hands in defeat. “Okay, okay. Got it. Bad mom, I will never bring it up again.”

Eadlyn settled back down to continue vetting her future husbands. “Thank you.” 

“Put him in the yes pile.”

***

Hours later the sun began to rise and Eadlyn still hadn’t slept, she just kept mulling over her options. She couldn’t wait but she also couldn’t imagine marrying any of the finalized options her mother had taken to be prepped. Tossing around Eadlyn finally gave up on sleeping. Grabbing her robe, Eadlyn opened her bedroom door nodding to Weston, her personal guard. Walking down the brightening halls Eadlyn made her way deeper into the third floor until she reached her destination. Slowly opening the creaky door Eadlyn eased into the bedroom.

It was almost identical to hers in architecture and colouring. But instead of paperwork and cameras littering the room, this one was full of books and canvases. Eadlyn swiftly made her way over to the bed, pulling back the covers trying not to disturb the boy sleeping there. 

Ever the light sleeper Aaron opened his eyes blinking into the early morning light. 

“Eaddy? What time is it? Am I late.” his sleepy voice washed over her, relaxing her tight set shoulders. 

“No, no. I just can’t sleep.”

Aaron just moved over, she slipped in beside him. Nothing helped her stress quite as much as Aaron, being next to the person she had known before they were even born. It only took seconds for Eadlyn to drift off, a heartbeat she knew better than her own lulling her to sleep. 

***

When Eadlyn woke the bed was empty, the sheets cold. Aaron liked to get to breakfast early, he liked the quiet. They had that in common. 

Stretching out, Eadlyn clambered to her feet. Finding her way to her bed chambers for a quick bath and dress. Her head was pounding from the scarce sleep, so she took a few minutes extra to tie back her hair and put on a smart suit. Opting for Oxfords rather than heels. 

By the time Eadlyn made her way to breakfast she could hear voices streaming into the hallway. Pushing open the double doors she took in the sight in front of her. Maxon always tried to make breakfast, today seemed to be one of the few times he had. Sitting next to America hand covering hers on the table. They both watched fondly as Osten regaled them with the story of his day spent with the guards. He had a fascination with their work, so their parents had suggested he ‘shadow’ them and learn a few things. 

Kaden was at that moody age, he only spoke up when he really wanted to. 

Aaron was the first to spot her. Motioning Eadlyn over, a chim of ‘mornings’ and smiling faces met her as she took her seat. 

While Eadlyn spooned some fruit onto her plate America spoke up. 

“Eadlyn finalized her choices last night. I think Gavril is finding the best time to announce the candidates right now.” America sent a small smile her daughters' way. 

Maxon looked surprised, “wow, that was fast.”

“Not really dad.” Eadlyn muttered, pushing food around with her fork.

“Well, I guess I assumed it would take longer. You know you can take more time if you need, in fact I was-” America patted his arm, interrupting.

“Don’t worry love, I gave her the exact same speech last night.” America soothed, but she looked back at Eadlyn. “You can though.”

“Mom, dad. I made my choice. I know I can have more time. Thank you for making that abundantly clear. Really it’s fine.”

Aaron gave her hand a comforting squeeze before chiming in. “We do remember who we are talking about right?” He shot her a wink.

“Eaddy may be self sacrificing, but she is also extremely stubborn. If she made her choice, good luck persuading her otherwise.”

Kaden laughed without looking up from his book. Osten just smiled cheekily at her. 

“Okay, Okay.” Maxon relented. “Well then congratulations. I would love to see your choices.”

“I think we all would.” Aaron agreed.

“There are some good ones in there.” America exclaimed. Though Eadlyn suspected the cheer was for her benefit. Mom had a tension in her brow, which always happened when she was only being strong for them, during rebel attacks, and when talking about Eadlyn’s ascension. 

They fell into easy conversation. Aaron was prompted by Eadlyn’s forthcoming marriage, they were the same age. 

Osten had lost interest in his food, and climbed onto Maxon’s lap. Eadlyn thought he was much too big for it, but her parents seemed determined to soak in all the baby left in Osten. He was definitely their last. She would have thought they would want a break at this point. 

Eadlyn found her mind wandering back to her selection, going over the inventory again and again. She had a rule for herself, once she made a decision she was no longer allowed to change her mind otherwise she would never make a decision. That didn’t stop her from obsessing over them. 

There were certain things she was not allowed to think about. Off limits because of the panic they caused. Like having to marry some random guy. Having to give birth to the next heir. 

Pushing her chair back from the table, Eadlyn offered a quick goodbye to her family. Who watch in bewilderment. 

Eadlyn couldn’t breathe, her steps were the only thing keeping her together. One, two three. She rushed down the hall past quizzical guards until she reached her temporary office. 

The room is soft and airy, all light walls, dark furniture, and small plants. Eadlyn designed it herself. It was the place she could think. She slumped down onto the small couch, throwing off her shoes. 

It was dumb, she knows the thoughts don’t do any good. And they didn’t change anything. But some things just take her over in a way careful planning and organizing can’t stop. It was crippling. 

She just needed a plan. Pushing off the couch she sat down at her desk. Pulling out a notebook and pen. Under the view of her picturesque window, showing the palace garden Eadlyn started writing;

I can survive this  
Pick out an outfit for Gavril’s segment  
Rewrite draft to submit on public schooling  
Ask dad (subtly) about the history of democracy in Illea  
Go to library  
Come to terms with marriage 

***

Eadlyn woke before the sun again. But with purpose. She Went for a jog around the garden, spent ten minutes coughing. And drank a terrible green drink for breakfast. She choked it down and told chief Bridget it was delicious, she wasn’t a monster. 

Eadlyn found Maxon in his study flipping through paperwork. 

“Morning, “ Eadlyn hummed, trying for a bright smile as she knocked on the mostly open door. 

“Morning sweetie, You’re up early.” Maxon smiled back, the circles under his eyes were more prominent lately. It irked Eadlyn, since he was supposed to be putting more duties onto her. He should look more rested. 

“Dad, are you okay?” stepping into the room and draping herself across one of the chairs across from him, Eadlyn fixed him with one of her signature stares.

“Of course. Just a little overwhelmed, what with everything going on.” Maxon smiled, his anxious fiddling with the papers on his desk worried Eadlyn. 

“What ‘everything’?” Eadlyn asked, her voice a little more forceful than she intended. Forcing herself to relax, Eadlyn continued. “I just mean, you are supposed to be delegating to me, but all i've been working on, aside from my selection, are the same reports about water pollution and polls in formerly lower castes.” Eadlyn clenched the armrest, she really needs to work on her temper, this isn’t even that big of a deal. 

Maxon sighed looking away from the towering piles of paperwork on his desk. “Eaddy- sorry Eadlyn,” he corrected as an unhappy twitch of her lip reminded Maxon she rather him address her properly on official business. It wasn’t a big deal when they were alone, but Eadlyn had made a point of reenforcing her dad’s habit after he called her ‘sweetie’ in the middle of a board meeting.

“Eadlyn, I have been trying to lighten your stress since your selection is coming up. My father was not any kind of role model, or well meaning father, but I do remember being grateful to have a lighter work load when I had to choose a wife. I should have asked first.” he reached across the table for her hand, “it’s hard thinking about you as anything other than my baby girl.” Maxon smiled so brightly Eadlyn started to feel guilty about her anger. 

Rolling her eyes good naturedly Eadlyn muttered, “I always will be. Don’t tell anyone I said that.” she demanded, but the glint in Maxon’s eyes told her he would take every opportunity to do the opposite.

Maxon let go of her hand just long enough to turn one of the pictures on his desk around. It was an ornate frame, older than the rest. It was the four of them, Maxon, America, her, and Aaron. They were in the birthing suite. America looked exhausted but she was smiling down at the two infants on her chest, Maxon was positioned behind her. Looking to be the only thing holding her up. Maxon was staring at the three of them like nothing in the world could matter as much. 

“Best day of my life.” Maxon said looking Eadlyn in the eye.

“Even better than when you married mom?” Eadlyn asked with a wry smile.

“Okay, tied for best, along with when your brothers were born. And when we first found out about you two. I have a lot of favourite days Eadlyn.” She laughed.

“Okay dad, I get it. On to business?”  
***

The morning came too soon. Eadlyn couldn’t believe the day had come so quickly, she was a wreck since she woke. Drenched in sweat, coming out of a dream filled with forgotten faces and forgotten touches. Eadlyn had barely slept, she went to bed well after 4am, hoping to sleep through the morning so she wouldn’t stress her day away. Glancing at her bedside Eadlyn groaned, it was only 8. Dragging her sleep sore body out of bed Eadlyn forwent calling her maid. Instead she drew her own bath, pouring a generous amount of salts and scents into the water. 

Eadlyn slid off her robe, letting the hot water wash over her. Giving Eadlyn a reprieve from the outside world just for a handful of moments. 

This was good wasn’t it? Good for the country, for the throne, and for herself. She didn’t know why it felt like wood being shoved under the beds of her fingernails. Why was she tired just at the thought of finding the man she was going to marry?

Whenever dad spoke about his Selection it was with fondness, with hope. It wasn’t just because he had met mom, though that was the best part, it was because he wanted to get married, to have someone he loved and who loved him that could share the weight of the crown. 

It wasn’t like Eadlyn wanted to hold the power all on her own, the looming weight already terrified her. But something about the selection didn’t feel right. 

It didn’t matter, there was no reason to even entertain the idea, Eadlyn chastised herself, it wasn’t like she could change anything about her future now.

Eadlyn sunk further into the hot water, letting herself have a few more moments until she had to begin the rest of her life.

***

The lighting was already making Eadlyn sweat beneath her copious amounts of makeup. She had mulled over her outfit for days. A gown would be expected, but Eadlyn hated them always had. She always wore suits, or light dresses if need be. It would convey her authority better if she looked the traditional queen. Then again she wasn’t a traditional queen. No other queen was given the throne outright. 

After deciding it was taking up precious time Eadlyn settled on a suit. But she pared the black slacks with a feminine top and shapely blazer. Topping it all off with some ridiculously heeled shoes.  
Waiting in the wings of Gavril’s set Eadlyn fiddled with her flash cards, quickly running her eyes over her notes again and again, even though she had memorized them days ago. 

Eadlyn was so caught up in nerves she didn’t notice them until Aaron had settled a hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly. 

She turned to find Aaron accompanied by Maxon and America. Thankfully she wouldn’t be alone out there. 

“How are you holding up?” America murmured as she swiped a smudged bit of eye shadow below Eadlyn’s eye. 

The motherly move comforted her, made her feel a little less lonely. 

“I’m fine mom. I just want this over with.” America frowned at that, but quickly smoothed it away. 

“Well,” Maxon chimed in wrapping an arm around Eadlyn’s shoulder, “I am going to be with you the whole time. If anything goes wrong just kick me and I will perform one of those karaoke songs your mother loves.” America smiled, Aaron and Eadlyn rolled their eyes. 

“Sure thing dad. I'm sure they would continue to let you lead the country. That’s a very sane thing to do.” But the comment had done its job, Eadlyn almost felt ready when Gavril beckoned them over to take their seats. 

“Your majesties!” Gavril exclaimed as they neared, a bright smile taking over his face. Gavril was climbing up in years, this was the third selection he was presenting. 

“Good morning Gavril.” Maxon greeted. Maxon had known Gavril his entire life, so an easy hand shake was customary. 

Eadlyn gave him her best smile, preparing her face to begin the report. 

“How are you feeling Miss Eadlyn? Very exciting day. Very exciting indeed.” Gavril’s easy charm was the reason he had held such a position for so many years. 

Eadlyn tried to hide her misgivings as she replied. “It truly is Gavril. How many more selections do you think you have in you?”

Gavril gave her an exaggerated sigh. “Goodness, it seems only yesterday it was King Clarkson and your father standing up here. I’m just happy to be a part of this world changing occasion.” his smile warmed Eadlyn. 

“That’s one way to put it.” Maxon muttered. “Don’t get me wrong I’m very happy, but the thought of 35 boys trying to marry my little girl.” he shook his head. Gavril guffawed. 

“Dad-” but he was saved as the prompter displayed that they only had one minute till they were on the air. 

“Looks like we need to get into place.” Gavril clapped. Staff swarmed, completing last minute tasks. All three of them were powdered and positioned. 

Finally the display counted down. 3, 2, 1… 

***

The second the report had finished Eadlyn made her escape, claiming she needed to take off her makeup. It wasn’t until she was shivering in a bath that had gone cold that Eadlyn finally let tears spill over her checks.

She had finally reached the point of no return. She would only have a few days to be only ‘Eadlyn’ before she became ‘Eadlyn and… ‘. she would give someone access to the throne and the rest of her life. She would be fine. She had to be.

***

The days until the arrival of the selected passed with little extravagance. The palace was busy preparing for 35 guests. 

Unfortunately for Eadlyn’s mental state, Maxon had insisted she focus her energy on the selection. Eadlyn had only made him budge a little, letting her work on budgeting. 

A knock on her door interrupted Eadlyn’s focus. 

“Come in.” She called sliding the paperwork back into a folder. Aaron pushed the door open, expending a little too much force causing it to bang against the wall. A family portrait beside the wall crashed to the floor.  
“Sorry Eaddy,” he murmured, reaching to set it back on its hook. Straightening Aaron looked up at Eadlyn. “Mom sent me, Aspen and Lucy are back. We are all having dinner together. She said and I quote, “make sure you bring her down or Eadlyn will say she needs ten minutes but will show up an hour later. Her father's daughter.”” Aaron released one of his easy chuckles. 

“Very funny,” Eadlyn deadpanned. But she closed up all the files and organized it into her desk. Tomorrow was the day, so she wouldn't have a chance to recheck the stats for a while. 

“Since when do you do Mom’s bidding?” Eadlyn mocked as they made their way down the hall.

Aaron raised his hands, “look, I just don’t want a family fight. You remember last time.”

“The great pancake famine was not my fault. Osten was the one who spilled batter all over mom's wedding dress.” Eadlyn smiled at the memory.

Beside her Aaron abruptly stopped, it took Eadlyn a moment to realize. Aaron’s chirpy exterior had fallen away, suddenly he looked exhausted. 

“Aaron?” she murmured getting closer, she placed her palm on his check. “What’s wrong?”

He sighed, looked away. “It’s not a big deal. I just need to ask, Kile is one of the selected?”

The question took her aback, Aarons shoulders slumped as he said it as if he had been holding the question in for a while. If anyone would understand why she selected kile it would be Aaron. But he had been distant lately.

“No, not really,” Eadlyn stopped, took a breath. “I mean yes, but only because he agreed to be a friendly face, plus it would narrow the search down to 34 from the beginning.”

Eadlyn reached out to place her other hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “You know I would never marry him right? As I told mom it would be like marrying my brother.”

Aaron laughed but it wasn’t his normal, contagious laugh.

“Anyway, you are fine with it right?” Eadlyn asked, she honestly couldn’t imagine why he wouldn’t be.

Aaron nodded. “Of course it’s fine, I don’t know why it was weighing on me. I guess it was weird to think you were considering him. It’s never seemed like that between you two.” Aaron wasn’t meeting her eyes.

Before Eadlyn could wrap her mind around the weirdness enough to continue questioning Aaron, he had started down the hallway again. “Come on,” he called back. “Or we’ll be late.”

***

When Aaron and Eadlyn walked into the dining room dinner was already in full swing. The room was filled with chatter and laughter. Along with Aspen and Lucy, Marlee and Carter had joined the regular family dinner. The room was distracted, Eadlyn and Aaron easily slipped into their seats without getting a look for being late. America had mastered showing her annoyance with only a glance. 

Eadlyn looked over the crowd as Aaron filled her plate with food. The table was filled with smiling faces, they all seemed so happy together. Eadlyn’s parents lost their tensed brows, Lucy and Aspen lost the glint of sadness, and Marlee and Carter lost their tired glances. 

These people had been her family before Eadlyn was born. She had grown up with more ‘Uncles’ and ‘Aunts’ than blood suggested. Eadlyn remembered once asking her mother how they had all found each other and being mystified when America said the selection was to thank for that. She and Aspen had been friends before, but the course of their lives was made by the selection. She had made a point to say it was the only life she wanted. 

Eadlyn had missed Aspen and Lucy, their leaving had been the first time she hadn’t seen them for more than a couple days. Ever since they found out they couldn’t have children a distance had grown between them. Anyone close to them could see it. 

But they took some well deserved time, looking at them now Eadlyn had a bit of hope for their future. 

Eadlyn finally looked to her food, the constant worry about the next day had her stomach flipping. Nothing on the plate looked appetizing. Nevertheless she picked up a fork and turned to Aaron to thank him for serving her. They knew each other in and out, often when one started making up a plate they would instinctively make one for the other.

As she picked through her plate, the conversation about Aspen and Lucy’s trip hit a break and Marlee spoke up.  
“Eadlyn! How are you feeling about tomorrow? Don’t worry Kile gave us a stern talking to,” She and Carter laughed at that, “But it will be fun to watch him vie for your love on screen.” Marlee was always sweet, even when mocking.

Eadlyn cleared her throat before answering. “It is a bit nerve wracking I can’t say anything has prepared me for such an event, but I am ready to get this over with.” Catching herself Eadlyn added, “once the process is over everything can settle down.”

They all nodded, but a glint in Marlee’s eye told her they all knew it was show. After all they all had intimate knowledge of a selection. 

Before she could be asked any more questions Eadlyn inquired, “Where is Kile anyway?” 

“Oh who knows.” Marlee waved the hand not clutching her husband’s. “He said something about needing to talk to someone earlier, and we haven’t seen him since.” She looked at Carter for confirmation.

Beside her Aaron stepped down on Eadlyn’s foot. Eadlyn looked at him annoyed but Aaron’s wide eyes and panicked stare cut her off. What the hell was going on with him?

As if to save Eadlyn from any more questions her mother chimed in. “You know, I feel bad for the boys, you must remember it, Marls. We were all so nervous that first day.” America smiled over at Maxon, Eadlyn spied their entwined hands resting on the table. They were so gross, it was nice to know her parents loved each other though.

“Gosh,” Marlee shook her head, I didn’t sleep at all the night before.”

And just like that Eadlyn was free from the conversation. It left her with enough room to obsess again.

The kids, Eadlyn and Aaron included, always ended up leaving before the adults were even close to calling it a night. 

Usually they would make their way to the playroom turned offspring hangout space, but without Kile and under the circumstances. Aaron suggested they all hangout in his room. He was 

***

Eadlyn woke in the dark, her neck ached. Propping herself on her elbows Eadlyn surveyed the bed. It seemed they had all fallen asleep. She and Aaron were propped against the headboard, Kaden lay half on their legs, and Osten Was sprawled at the foot of the bed like a dog. 

Eadlyn smiled at the sight of them all, her brothers. It had been years since they had all slept in the same bed. It didn't seem like they would all fit much longer. Kaden was already almost as tall as Eadlyn.

Eadlyn reached down to smooth the hair from her brother's head, before silently rising. She snagged the rob hanging from Aaron’s bed and slowly pushed the bedroom door open. Sparing the bed one last look before taking her leave, a real smile finally gracing her lips.

***

Eadlyn shifted uncomfortably, trying to subtly pull her stifling dress away from her chest, praying for the smallest bit of relief. She had only been standing on the castle steps ready to greet her guests for a few minutes, but the late summer breeze had her wishing this part was already over.

Eadlyn had shut down any attempt at adding her to the conversation. Her family seemed to realize the deafening silence was just worsening her nerves. This had to be the worst part, meeting them all for the first time. You know what they say about first impressions. Eadlyn had to keep reminding herself the selected would be here for her. She didn't have to make a good impression. But the thought didn’t sooth her. 

Finally the first car pulled up.

“Here we go.” Eadlyn muttered mostly to herself. But several voices behind her chimed

“You got this.” and “good luck!”

The first man to exit the car was blandly handsome, his hair seemed much to fussed with though. The moment he spied Eadlyn standing at the top of the steps a grin, presumably meant to be charming, burst onto his face. 

He started up the steps, only stopping when he reached the landing before her, taking a deep bow. 

“Your majesties.” he addressed them in a deep simpering voice, “I am Leeland Alberts from Domenica.”. Then in a feat of bravery he took Eadlyn’s hand and pressed a rough kiss to the back of it. 

Smiling like her job depended on it, Eadlyn allowed him to rise. She spoke the obligatory “welcome Leeland, I am so happy to meet you and I hope we can get to know each other better over the next few months.”

His responding smile told her everything she needed to know, his overconfidence, and blatant disregard for her. He didn’t want Eadlyn, he wanted to win.

More cars had begun to pull in and another man had stepped out of the one Leeland had vacated, trying her best to be polite, Eadlyn looked pointedly past him. 

The man who had come up after Leeland looked much more palatable, in the way shyness crept into his gaze, he quickly glanced down as if stealing himself to greet her. 

The line stretched out in the most ridiculous way, all the men were quiet and the ‘intimate’ first meetings were all audible to the other selected. But Eadlyn greeted each using a variation of the same phrase. 

A break finally came in the form of Kile. Tall and handsome in a fitted dark suit. His bow was accompanied by a wink. Eadlyn couldn’t help but simile as he kissed her check. 

In a low voice he murmured, “this is going to be fun.” She just hummed back at him, too tired from the sun and constant interaction to say anymore. 

As Kile walked past Aaron Eadlyn saw a wordless exchange between the two, it left Aaron frowning in a very un-Aaron like way. 

Finally as the line began to dwindle Eadlyn spied long hair drifting in the breeze. Curiously, Eadlyn strained to look past the two men blocking her view. Beyond them she found two heads of dark hair huddled together. A tall man and a woman who matched his height in her heels, bent together speaking rapidly. Neither look happy.

As they reached her the frowns they had been sporting quickly turned into smiles, a sweet goofy one on the man, and a perfected fake one on the woman. 

As they bowed and greeted the king and queen, Eadlyn stared at the woman, there was something so familiar about her. Eadlyn could have sworn she had seen her before. The two must be related, they had identical dark curling hair and warm brown eyes. But where the man was pretty, the woman was beautiful, her cheekbones were sweeping and her mouth was full. She was slight and tall, the glittering navy dress she wore hugged her every curve. Snapping herself out of the reverie Eadlyn cleared her throat and allowed them to stand. 

The woman spoke first. “I am princess Evelyn of Swendway, this is my brother prince Henri of Swendway. I am here as his translator, he speaks very little of the common tongue, I studied abroad here in Illea, as this selection is very important to the royal family, they thought it best Henri be represented by someone who has the royal families best interest at heart.” Evelyn spoke the words with practiced ease. 

Eadlyn had to clear her throat before she could muster any words. Choking a bit Eadlyn bluffed, “Yes, I remember receiving word or this… adjustment.” hoping it sounded true Eadlyn addressed the man. “It is very nice to meet you Henri, I hope we can become better acquainted with the help of your sister.” 

Eadlyn smiled as Evenlyn translated. Though Henri seemed to give Evenlyn a response, Evenlyn just shook her head and strode through the open doors passed Eadlyn’s family.

Leaving Eadlyn staring, searching her memory for a scene that was eluding her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you for reading. This is the first fic I have uploaded to ao3 so please bare with me. 
> 
> I plan to update often, but I am terrible at time management so we will see how that goes. 
> 
> Please give kudos or comment of you enjoyed!


End file.
